


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by Goddessgirl



Series: Model!AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Designer!Akaashi, Hairdresser!Bokuto, M/M, Model!AU, cheesy bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, that was awful, do you always hit on people with lines like that?”</p>
<p>“No, only really hot models.”</p>
<p>“Then what are you doing wasting that gem on me?”</p>
<p>(More Model!AU but from Bokuto's point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

Bokuto was awoken by a rude mist (read: cold, nasty spray bottle). When he managed to open his sleep-sand encrusted eyes, he was greeted with the sight of one Tsukishima Kei. He stood above his previously unconscious body, wielding a spray bottle and an impressive glare. "Hey, Tsukki, that's not nice, spraying someone in their own home."

"This is my house..." As Bokuto sat up and looked around, he realized that he was not in fact home, but rather sleeping on his bro's couch. He had gotten smashed and sad the night before, as they had stupidly decided to watch Marley & Me. "Ah, right you are, Tsukki!" He ignored the complaints towards the nickname and continued searching for his missing shoe before being struck with it from behind. "Thanks Tsukki!" He ran, cackling, outside, neatly avoiding another onslaught from Tsukishima's dreaded spray bottle.

It took him nearly half an hour before he made it home, though it was only 10 minutes away. He had stopped by Starbucks and bought the most cavity inducing drink they had, then he had tried to help a cat out of a tree but was scratched for his valiant efforts. What distracted him the most though was the sweet old lady that lived next door who sometimes knitted him sweaters. He helped move some stuff, and she gave him a cookie; it was delicious. When he finally made it inside, he had to get ready quickly, or else he’d be late for his first day at his new job. That took a lot longer then he thought it would; sleeping on a couch had ruined his signature do, and he had to spend 45 minutes fixing it.

By the time he’d finally made it to work, he was nearly an hour late, digging into the allotted time of a showcase for an up and coming designer. So, when he walked into the main studio, he was greeted by a flurry of activity. A group of what he assumed were very important people, judging by their clothes and how they were yelling at everyone, stood in the corner, along with a very frazzled, nervous looking blonde assistant. Meanwhile, everyone else ran around trying to get the showcase up and running. Bokuto stood stunned at the scene of chaos, then frozen with fear at the sight of Kuroo advancing towards him angrily. "BRO. You were supposed to be here an hour ago, you're my only hairdresser today! The other two got sick!"

"I'm so sorry! I just got distracted; you know how it is!" The photographer only gave a short huff as an answer and started pushing Bokuto towards his station. As he was being guided along, Bokuto took the chance to observe his new workplace. It was a lot nicer than his last job, with a sleek modern look and a huge snack table that beckoned to him with its sweet siren call of doughnuts. Though his attention was abruptly stolen at one glance by an angel. The angel was talking to a very pretty girl with black hair and glasses and he could only assume that along with Tsukki they were the models today. "Bro, who is that completely-out-of-my-league knockout over there? I need to speak to them... "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo slowed down, confused, to look where Bokuto was pointing. At the sight of Kiyoko-san and Akaashi-san, he sighed, “I’m sorry to tell you this, Bro, but I’m pretty sure Kiyoko-san likes Yachi-san.”

“I’m not talking about the pretty girl, I’m talking about the pretty guy!! Is he a model? I bet, I mean look at his cheekbones, and his hair is so pretty and fluffy.” Akaashi-san was a very prominent young designer and a very attractive one at that, so Kuroo could definitely see why Bokuto thought Akaashi was a model. And he just couldn’t crush a boys dream of making goo-goo eyes at a male ‘model’. "Oh yes THAT model. That’s Akaashi Keiji, he’s new and hasn’t met you yet, it’s perfect! You should ask him out later, man.” Kuroo could barely contain his laughter, he had a perfect opportunity to get back at Bokuto for being late. “But first you should work on Kei and Kiyoko-san, they’re going out first.” He didn’t want his whole shoot being derailed because of one prank, after all. So, he continued leading the birdbrain to the salon chair that Tsukishima was sitting in, chatting with one of the make-up people, Yamaguchi. When Bokuto stepped into Tsukishima’s peripheral vision, he whipped around to look at him. “Where the hell have you been? I woke you up at, like, 6:30, why’re you only now getting here at 9:00? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"I am an easily distracted individual."

"It's true Tsukki."

"Shut up, both of you, just start working on my hair!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 minutes, Bokuto had Tsukishima out of the chair and called for Kiyoko-san. Even though Bokuto had a wild crush on Akaashi-san, he couldn’t help but blush when she talked to him. She was so pretty and nice, but he could see the little looks that the little blond assistant kept shooting over to her. And subsequently, the wild blushing on both of their cheeks.

When he finally finished with her hair, and the photo shoot was finally able to start up, he only felt a little guilty that he was the reason it had been delayed. After cleaning up his new station he decided to walk around and get a feel for the studio (and maybe look for Akaashi, who knew what would happen). His first stop on his personal tour of the studio was the aforementioned snack table; it was even more glorious in person. He managed to simultaneously weigh his plate down and stuff his face. When checking to see if he missed anything on the table, he finally saw Akaashi-san. The beautiful stranger was pacing just outside the camera's reach, watching the shoot progress with a nervous air. ‘Maybe he’s nervous for his turn in front of the camera... I should go talk to him.’ 

So with a painful swallow and a stomach full of butterflies he set his plate down and walked over to the other man. The distance between Akaashi and him was not very big, but it felt like the longest walk of his life, and when he finally made it to where Akaashi was pacing a hole into the ground, he realized he had absolutely nothing to say. He stood there trying to think of anything at all he could say, hopefully something cool and suave that would make the man swoon. But he wasn't, he was standing there staring at Akaashi opening and closing his mouth as if he had something to say. The designer finally took notice of the stunned hairdresser looking at him and slowed in his pacing. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Bokuto swore inside his head; Akaashi’s voice was so nice, it was kinda deep and kinda soft and really perfect.

“Um… uh I was just-you were pacing and uh...Oh! Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?

“Uh... no.”

“Enough to break the ice!” The unexpected joke actually got Akaashi to stop pacing and turn to look at the other man, then he did the most incredible thing: he laughed. At his dumb joke!

“Oh my god, that was awful, do you always hit on people with lines like that?”

“No, only really hot models.”

“Then what are you doing wasting that gem on me?” The other had walked over to stand in front of Bokuto, his arms crossed and his hip cocked, it was all very distracting, along with his face.

“You’re not a model? But you’re so pretty!”

“Thank you, but no, I’m not a model. I’m the designer.”

“Oh, that’s great, you’re really good! But y’know, Kuroo told me that you’re a model.”

“Were you the hairdresser that was late?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Oh, Kuroo-san might have told you I was a model so that maybe you might have acted like an idiot in front of me as payback.” Akaashi had a little smirk on his face at the idea of it.

“Typical… did I? Act like an idiot, I mean...” Bokuto would die if his chances were ruined with this angel, and then he would kill Kuroo.

“Yeah, a little, but I thought it was cute,” Bokuto significantly perked up at that, making Akaashi smile until someone started calling his name, and he was back into frenzied work mode. “Ok, it was really nice talking with you, but I need to get back. Do you want to go get some lunch after the shoot is done?” Akaashi had asked in a nonchalant kind of way but he was a little terrified of what Bokuto’s response might be, though he had nothing to worry about.

“YES! Sorry I meant, like, uh, yeah sure, if you want to.” Bokuto tried to recover from his over-exuberance by leaning on a clothes rack, which rolled away, leaving him on the ground. So, he watched Akaashi laugh and walk away from below.

Later, after the shoot, Bokuto took Akaashi to a pizza place he had found a couple nights ago and learned 3 very important things on that date:

1\. Akaashi Keiji snorts when he laughs really hard,

2\. Akaashi Keiji really liked his arms,

3\. Akaashi Keiji has to lean up on his tip-toes to kiss Bokuto good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Akaashi is that only one that laughs at Bokuto's dumb jokes.


End file.
